1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to a dyeing apparatus, more particularly to such an apparatus which is equipped with a perforated cylinder or beam for winding thereon a material to be dyed and with means for dewatering or demoisturing the dyed material.
2. Prior Art:
Conventional dyeing apparatus of the type described generally comprise a dyeing vessel connected to a dye circulating system including a motor, a pump, conduit piping and a heat-exchanger, the arrangement being that dye liquid is supplied to and withdrawn from the vessel and circulated back to the vessel, in which instance the vessel is required to be filled up so as to ensure complete soaking of the material within the vessel. With such conventional apparatus, increased amounts of dye liquid have been required to carry out the beam dyeing operation; usually about from 1:15 to 1:25 bath ratios of material to dye liquid being used. Consequently, it has been necessary to increase the size or capacity of the motors, pumps, heat-exchangers and other equipment associated with the dyeing vessel, and furthermore to treat large quantities of waste liquid.